


To Break Perfection

by InfiniteNirvana



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteNirvana/pseuds/InfiniteNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaki's whole body was burning under that piercing blue eye, the red on his cheeks only deepening. The amused smirk on Niles lips didn't help either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break Perfection

Niles despised him. His constant, bright smile and flawless appearance. Even when he spoke, he chose his words carefully, never breaking the perfect image. Oh, how Niles wanted to break it, wanted to see the redhead slowly fall apart, wanted to ruin him. The mere imagination of Subaki's features contorted with pain, ruby eyes hazy with tears he could no longer hold back, gave Niles chills. He would reduce the other man to a mess, no longer able to build a sentence. Very slowly, he would peel away that perfect mask and leave him bare, imperfect. 

The white-haired Nohrian was driving Subaki insane. He was always there, his piercing blue eye watching him during his training sessions, his breaks, simply everywhere. Subaki asked him once if there was something he wanted. But Niles just smirked at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. It was irritating. And it disturbed Subaki's concentration, he started to search for the blue eye during his training, only to be met with a very amused grin the moment he found it. Even if he hated the smug expression, the triumphant smirk, he couldn't stop looking for it. He was going mad.

The kiss was raw, teeth clashing together. Niles' one hand was on his hip, pressing Subaki into the cold wall. The touch was burning him and Subaki's hands went to Niles' hair, pulling him closer, craving his warmth. A hand went to his chin, holding him in place with more force than needed, but before he could really think about it, Niles bit down hard on his upper lip, drawing crimson blood and a gasp from Subaki. Taking the opportunity, Niles forced his tongue into Subaki's mouth, giving him a taste of his own blood and deepening the kiss. Eventually, they had to break the kiss, both panting, desperate for air. Niles took half a step back and Subaki lowered his head, trying to hide the obvious disapproval at the sudden loss of warmth. The outlaw smirked at this, his piercing blue eye drinking in Subaki's flushed face. Everything was so red. His eyes, his hair, his lips, the blood on his lip and now even his face, the colour only deepening under Niles' intent glance. Flawless. Subaki returned his look, his own eyes dark with want and Niles clicked his tongue leaning into the redhead, a teasing glint in his eye. "So, shall I rip off your clothes right here or are you going to show me to your chambers?" 

To call Subaki's room tidy was an underestimation. It looked like nobody lived there at all. Nothing was out of place and everything was neat and clean. Niles felt the urge to break something, it made him angry how the room looked so...so perfect. It was just as annoying as Subaki himself. Though Subaki would be much more fun to watch falling apart. Niles turned around with a grin, his hand closing around Subaki's wrist, pulling him into another kiss. Subaki was quite surprised at first, but returned the kiss after a moment, earning a smirk from the Nohrian. Skilled fingers started undress Subaki, revealing his pale skin. He shivered a bit, a cool air hitting his bare skin. Subaki moved his hands to Niles' hood, but was stopped by Niles sharp voice. "Don't.", he said and something in his voice made Subaki's blood run cold and his hands freeze, still far away from Niles' clothes. The redhead looked at him, one eyebrow raised in question, but Niles ignored him completely, assaulting Subaki's neck with his mouth. A moan escaped the Hoshidan's lips, burying one of his hands in Niles' white hair. A loud groan left Niles when Subaki tugged lightly at his hair and suddenly, the Nohrian pushed him to his bed, forcing him to lie down with his own body, getting rid of his clothes in the process. Niles was pinning him to his bed now, his eye roaming Subaki's body, looking at it like a predator looks at its prey. Subaki's whole body was burning under that piercing blue eye, the red on his cheeks only deepening. The amused smirk on Niles lips didn't help either.

The longer he looked at the sleeping man beside him, the angrier Niles felt. Tears and blood had dried face, his lips were swollen and his neck bruised and yet...Subaki still looked perfect. He was sleeping peacefully, tangled in the sheets that hid the rest of his bruised body and he still looked flawless. How was this even possible? Niles knitted his brows. Maybe he didn't go deep enough, maybe there was yet another mask to cut through. His hand was already wandering to the dagger he always kept close, when Subaki's eyes fluttered open. Stopping his hand in its tracks, Niles stared into those blood-coloured eyes. The haze of sleep slowly cleared, crimson orbs slowly filling with pain. He groaned, his eyes clearing, focussing on Niles. "You're still here.", Subaki's voice was hoarse and he didn't sound surprised. Niles just smirked at him, amused by his obvious discomfort. "Why, do you have plans for today, my dear?" "I have work to do, yes.", Subaki tried to sit up but a sudden pain stopped him. He clenched his teeth together in an attempt to hide his pain. Niles chuckled a bit "Well, if you say so." and slowly, said up to leave the bed. Subaki observed him, suspicious of his every move. Taking the opportunity, Niles made quite the show of dressing, feeling Subaki's eyes following his every, teasing movement. Subaki however, was trying to look away but was failing miserably. He couldn't help but think how much better Niles looked without his clothes hiding his copper skin, covered in white scars. Niles only grinned, entertained by how captivated the Hoshidan was by him. It would definitely be easier to work through that perfect mask next time. Niles made his way to the door, looking back one last time with an amused grin "I'm really looking forward to your explanation concerning your state...with a voice like this, a scarf might help." He blinked - probably a wink - and left the room, leaving a very flushed Subaki behind.


End file.
